Cerys Talbet
Background Cerys grew up in a world where appearance was everything and true feelings were totally ignored. Smile, be charming, be in control, leave a good impression - some of the unwritten rules of Cerys' life. Cerys rarely saw her parents and when she did she was often praised greatly before something minor was pointed out. When she went to St Mary's she received many letters, praising her grades and the popularity she achieved. This attitude was not carried on when Cerys receeived her letter to Hogwarts. Her mother was appalled, her father was furiours that his wife had never told him about Eluned - who he just thought that she was odd -and the mild possibility that someone in their family might pick it up.. She now recieves a latter a month, and rarely reads it with excitement. Family Mother: ''Sian Talbet (nee Moss) - Pre-Hogwarts, Cerys' relationship with her Mother has always been a good one, even if a little distanced as protocol states. Sian Talbet spent most of her time at society events, charity events, and basically every event that would further their family's future while Cerys and her siblings were left with a troop of Nannies. Her Mother's pride and love grew with every report that came home about Cerys, detailing how she was excelling both academically and socially at school, and while Sian was impressed she wasn't overly-baffled - both Sian and Cerys' elder sister had been the same way at St Mary's. Cerys had always felt as though her mother's love for her was tied in with her achievements at school, which is why it was overly disappointing to see her Mother's reaction to the news she had become a Witch and what had made Cerys feel isolated now made her feel like even more of a disappointment. Sian had always hoped that because her two elder siblings had 'skipped' the curse then the rest of them would do too, with Eluned merely being a fluke. As Cerys has grown older, her relationship with her Mother has worsened and worsened, so much so that Cerys is pretty sure the damage is unfixable. ''Father: Robert Talbet - A French diplomat, Robert Talbet was seen as a huge catch by both Sian and her family. Coming from a good family and even better money, him and Sian got married when they were both very young. Cerys was always Robert's favourite daughter because he was working too hard to truly appreciate Cerys's older brother and sister, making her feel like his first child. He was distraught - albeit not as distraught as his wife - upon discovering his daughter was a Witch. However, he was more angry with his wife than upset at his daughter's gift, blaming Sian for never having told him about Eluned and the fact she was a Witch; Robert had always assumed she was just a bit kooky. Hearing her parents argue, especially considering how close Cerys is with her Dad, only added to Cerys' guilt at having this supposed gift. He was arrested in Cerys' sixth year for misdeeds within his job. Brothers and Sisters:' Olivier (5 years older), Rhiannon (3 years older), Gareth (18 months older), Marie (18 months younger), and Corinne (3 years younger). Growing up, Cerys was closest to Rhiannon and Marie, thankful for the way her older sister paved the way for her at St Mary's and viewing her as a kind of role-model, while Marie's quiet nature led to Cerys often feeling protective of her. As they've grown older, Cerys' relationship with both of them has deteriorated, with Rhiannon becoming more like their mother every day and Marie too timid to stand up either for herself or Cerys. Olivier's mechanical, matter of fact nature has never sat well with Cerys, and she avoided him even when she was younger, due to the fact that even though he was doing the right thing he didn't always need to be so pompous about it in her books. Gareth she never saw much of growing up as he was always involved in some sporting activity or another and the boys were kept away from the girls. Corinne is the baby of the family and is the only one of Cerys' siblings who does not know that both her sister and her Aunt are witches because their Mother feel that she cannot be trusted with it. ''Aunt: Eluned Moss - Cerys and Eluned have shared more of a relationship than her Aunt did with many of her siblings. Eluned's return to the Muggle world occurred at roughly the same time that Sian became pregnant with Cerys, so she was the first child that Eluned saw grow from a baby onwards. Of course neither of them saw much of one another while Cerys was at St Mary's, but during the time they spent together in the holidays Cerys always somewhat begrudgingly held some sort of respect for her Aunt. It was obvious to Cerys that Eluned was not happy with her husband, but she stuck with it... until she didn't. Slightly let down by this fact, Cerys soon got over it when she realised she was a Witch and needed Eluned's support once more. Grandparents: Carys and Thomas Moss (maternal) - As she was named for her, Cerys's grandmother and her have always appreciated a special relationship. Carys Moss has always been quick to appreciate and blow up her middle grand-daughter's accomplishments, proud of her own blood and her name-sake. Her relationship with her Grandfather has always been somewhat more stoic, but since he has always been quick with the cash Cerys has never really worried about it too much. Cerys visited her paternal Grandparents at Christmas and during the summer each year in France, the holiday period spent in Paris and the summer weeks in the South. Not seeing them all that frequently meant her relationship was mostly one of obligations over intimacy, but Cerys was happy to put that to one side if she got to spend time on their yacht. Hogwarts Years The generous would probably have described Cerys as 'grouchy' during her first year at Hogwarts. Sorted into Gryffindor, Cerys was happy that she didn't have to wear Hufflepuff yellow but the appreciation ended there. She put absolutely no work into any of her subjects and came very close to slapping one of her dorm-mates on several occasions within the first week. Only when she attended her first flying lesson and got onto a broom did she realise that magic might not all be bad. Although she'd never have admitted it out loud. Her first three years were spent doing little to no work and getting a lot of detentions, the vast majority of which were given to her by her aunt, who kept on telling Cerys that she was capable of doing far more and far better. Only in her fourth year did Cerys pick up the pace when Eluned chose to tell Cerys' parents just how badly she was doing and that she was letting down the family and threats were made. A lot more time spent in the library meant that her grades picked up, but are still far from thrilling. Cerys joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her second year as a Beater. Approaching the trail she was mocked in the stands upon announcing which position she was trying out for but her steely determination and accurate aim made up for some seriously skinny arms, and she was made Captain in her sixth year. Her sixth year was a busy one as Cerys' father was arrested for selling documents and taking bribes. Cerys was completely distraught at the idea of her Dad having done any of it, and couldn't believe it when she first heard it. The news was preceded by a few strange incidents that made Cerys assume something was wrong, but she didn't realise how wrong. The year did not improve; Death Eaters attacked Kings Cross Station. She luckily escaped the fray with no more than a broken shoulder. More notable events were: getting stuck under a crate with Catherine Snicket, not understanding why Tristan Rice exists, being forced to talk to Katherine Evans a bit (not that it was a hardship), trying to help Effie Sergeant get home without being arrested and generally wondering how someone who shouted as much as James Rice could want to be friends with her Aunt . More seriously, the event caused a broken shoulder and –more importantly – for her wand to snap; while the shoulder could be healed the wand could not. Cerys was apparated to St Mungo’s with Effie by James , where they were promptly both sick on his shoes. The aftermath of the event was in some ways more upsetting than the event itself. Arriving home the next morning to a Mother who insisted she didn’t return to the Magical world, Cerys realised that not only did she actually quite like it there but it was where she belonged. Her Mother did not agree and a fight ensued, leading to Cerys running away to her Aunt’s house. Eluned sensibly took her in for twenty four hours but insisted that she go back to her parents’ house the next day. The incident caused Cerys’ and her Mother’s relationship to be damaged beyond repair though and Cerys has since spent as little time in Belgrave Square and as much time at her Aunt’s house as she possibly can. Adult Years In her last term at Hogwarts, Cerys set about applying for any job she was semi-certain she could stomach working with. Her Aunt had told her that she was happy for her to move in with her - with Eluned absent throughout most of the year at Hogwarts, Cerys felt this was a damn good deal - but only if she had a job. Sending off her vastly limited CV and references to a variety of places, it was a job at Witch Weekly that she really wanted and succeeded in getting. Her admittance as a Junior Reporter proved not to be all she wished it to be, though, and has since spent a large amount of time running errands for Senior Editors and fetching a lot of tea for Assistant Editor, Calypso Guthrie. The disappointment of the job not being what she wants it to be aside, the only real problem in her life is that her Aunt won't let her convert their kitchen into a shoe closet. In spite of this, she's still enjoying living outside of Hogwarts as it means she gets to see a lot more of her boyfriend and drink a lot more wine. Relationships Romantic Cerys is currently dating Toby Montgomery, who she shared her first kiss with and is far crazier about than she'd care to admit. Friends Cerys spent her first few years at Hogwarts with very little in the way of friends. Once she realised she couldn't will her magic away, the vast majority of her friends could be found on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (although the people who peeved her the most could probably be found there too). She's notably attacked Cassian Eklund with bludgers for many years; was on the Quidditch team with Margot Marchant and tried to save her from being attacked by bread rolls, with the help of Eloise George, who she subsequently attacked with mascara; was begrudgingly looked after by Tristan Rice; got to look after Catherine Snicket at the attack on Kings Cross; and shared a unique experience of getting away with vomiting on a Department Head's shoes with Effie 'Mini Lion' Sergeant. GP Involvement *Cerys was present at the attack on King's Cross, which occurred during her sixth year. *She was recruited to The Order of the Phoenix by Caitlin Sylvester. Quotes ""Not at all," Cerys said, effortlessly lying about the distinct discomfort she was feeling. It was the same lie she told people she was interviewing. '' I loved your erotic novel! Graphic troll sex scene? How couldn't you be onto a winner! or ''There's not enough cursed furniture transformed into fashion, in my opinion - you're a catwalk pioneer! The sort of thing it was easy to fib over when people got the responses they wanted." - ''Somerset: Growing Up'' "How to bring up the topic subtly was the issue. There was no way Cerys was going to be able to keep quiet all the way around the house - not if Toby was going to be mentally decorating bedrooms with dinosaur, Disney, disruption-of-lives or whatever-else-children-were-about theme. So... when you said kids... You weren't referring to baby goats, right?" Cerys Talbet: Smooth As Silk." - ''Gazumped''''' See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members *Quidditch Captains Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Witch Category:Gryffindor Category:Iron Category:Muggleborn Category:Hogwarts Category:Diagon Alley Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Global Plot